As cold as winter
by RueYumi
Summary: She never had the chance to say the things she wants to say. It was winter; it was too late. ToushiroxOC – oneshot.


First oneshot and it's for Hitsugaya-taichou! Ha ha. I always adored that chibi, white-haired bishie.

I was thinking of writing Toushiro's POV on a separate chapter. I'm not sure though.

This is just a short oneshot but I hope you'll like it. Reviews please~

Oh, can anybody suggest a name for the OC?

_Enjoy~_

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the awesome mangaka - Tite Kubo. I only own the unnamed OC in this oneshot. Yay!**

* * *

**As Cold as Winter - Toushiro Hitsugaya OneShot**

* * *

_We have a lot in common but we have more differences._

_He is a captain and I previously was one._

_He was a prodigy while I fought my way to the top._

_He was cold but became warm._

_I was warm but became cold._

* * *

I died but I was happy.

My numb body did not feel the pain from the searing wound on my stomach. The weapon was buried deep and he took it out.

Why was there no pain? Actually, there is but I did not care. I can only focus on what I have in front of me. Deep sea-green eyes stared back in desperation. Tears welled out from those beautiful orbs.

_Idiot. I told you not to cry._

I wanted to talk to him, but I could not speak. My throat was clogged with the unpleasant crimson liquid urging its way up. I want to yell at him for crying like that. He never cried, at least not in front of people.

I felt cold – as cold as the blanket of snow under me. My eyes felt so heavy. I really felt cold.

"Don't close your eyes! Please…just once, listen to me!"

His sobs became more frustrated. I felt hot liquid trickle down my cheeks. My clothes were wet, soaked with my own blood. I felt exhausted.

_Would you be okay if I take a nap now?_

_I fought well, didn't I?_

_I did my best._

"The fourth squad is on their way, hang on for a bit!"

I forced a smile. His hair complimented the falling snow. I always thought his hair was very pretty. I never told him though, it would be embarrassing. How wrong I was. Now, I cannot tell him anymore.

"Damn it!" he looked around.

_They will probably arrive too late, Hitsugaya._

_I might fall asleep any moment now._

_Tell them its okay._

I tried to raise my hand to touch his cheek. When did my arm feel so heavy? Maybe it was because of the cold; yeah, it's probably the weather. His face was just half a meter away but I couldn't reach him.

_I could not reach you until now, could I?_

_Oh well, I tried my best._

"Hey, you can't die now!"

_Die?_

_No, I will just take a nap._

I was surprised when he caught my hand before it fell. He placed it on his cheek and I can feel how warm he is. I was right all along. He isn't cold like what the others think of him. They didn't know it because they didn't care – but I do. He is warm, even his tears are warm. He is very warm, indeed.

"I promised you, remember?…I'll take you to the festival in the human world so please, hang on!"

_Oh, I was excited about that._

_Too bad, I can't feel my legs now._

_Is it possible for you to carry me there?_

_Nevermind…that would be selfish of me._

_But please, see the festival for me,_

_and then tell me how beautiful it was._

_I'm sorry; I won't be there with you though._

He became quiet for a moment. Sobbing silently as he held me between his arms. It pained me to see him like this. The pain was more immense than that inflicted by the wound. He should not have looked at me with that kind of face. It just makes me feel guilty even though I did nothing wrong.

"I love you…"

_Really?_

_I love you too, since the very beginning._

"Live for me, please…"

_Oh yeah, the beginning, _

_that was when I first met you._

_I was a lost soul and you saved me._

_Now we're even._

My hand slid slowly from his grip. I touched my stomach then lifted my hand so that I can see my fingertips. There was a fair amount of blood that covered my hands. The blood was warm but gradually became cold. Realization hit me. So, I'm really going to die. Oh well, this is my second time. I'm not afraid nor regretful about my life lived as a shinigami. What I regret is hiding what I felt about him. There was no way of letting him know now. I couldn't speak.

"Please…."

_Hey, I feel so selfish letting you talk like this._

_Sorry, I can't even respond to you._

_I wish you could hear my thoughts._

_Let's just talk when I wake up, okay?_

"Please, stay with me, don't leave me like this!"

_Sorry, I really don't want to sleep,_

_but it's inevitable._

_Don't hate me for this, okay?_

My eyes were becoming blurry but I could still see his tear-stricken face. His eyes were red. And he was shivering. I thought he was used to the cold? I guess not. He has his warm side after all. I feel sleepy and tired. I was too caught up with his actions that I did not even notice that the sun had set a while ago. My mind started to shutdown. It was too late.

"I love you...Hey, don't close your eyes...please! They are on their way! Please!"

His pleads died down as my hearing slowly dissipated.

_Yes, I love you too._

_Ah, by the way, thank you for everything._

_Good night._

* * *

Mhmm, thanks for reading. Review, review~ :3


End file.
